Up to now, to connect an electrical device, which has a tubular metal sheath and contact sections of electrical conductors protruding from the tubular metal sheath on the front side, as is especially the case in a compacted or uncompacted, coiled, cartridge-type heater or a PTC cartridge-type heater, a sheathed thermocouple or PTC/NTC sensors with a metal sheath, to a connection cable, a connection of especially bare, i.e., bared or uninsulated ends of conductors of the electrical heater, especially of the led-out connection wires or connection leads thereof, which may also be twisted or stranded with one another, to the corresponding bare ends of conductors of the connection cable is usually first established, e.g., by welding, soldering, caulking or crimping, and then insulation is arranged over the connection point.
This arrangement of the insulation may take place, for example, by an insulating tubing, which is pushed over and possibly shrunk onto the connection point. Especially if only little space is present between the individual conductor ends of the electrical heater, pushing on of the insulating tubing has often proven to be difficult and remains incomplete, which may then lead to short-circuits and operating problems of the electrical heater.
Other possibilities known up to now are, e.g., enveloping the connection point with cut foils or with adhesive tapes, especially with high-temperature adhesive tapes, which are highly labor-intensive processes, or sealing with a pourable sealing compound, which, however, does not always reliably reach bare parts, which may especially lead to the tightness, e.g., against steam, no longer being sufficient.
It has thus been shown in practice that these approaches known up to now are all relatively time-consuming and/or are prone to error and require a considerable floor space, so that an undesired, long, unheated length is formed.